The Stars and The Moon
by twilightxmusician
Summary: One in the same, like a light in the darkness... Lily knew she could not trust Dumbledore and in the end she was right. So, she only did what she knew she had to do, keep her baby safe. Putting up for adoption. Not continuing any story on this account.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **The Stars and The Moon

**Warnings: **Slash, Homosexual Relationship, Demons, Swearing, Adult Content, and Slight Shota.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter nor Kuroshitsuji if I did well... *evil cackle*

**Summary: **One in the same, like a light in the darkness... Lily knew she could not trust Dumbledore and in the end she was right. So, she only did what she knew she had to do, keep her baby safe. Adopted from Avadeya and KaggyAlucardSessy

* * *

It was that faithful night on October 31st. James Potter and his wife, Lily lived within a small cottage provided to them by Dumbledore in Godric's Hollow. The masculine, unruly haired brunet males smiled sweetly as Lily cooed gently at the small baby, Harlan James Potter or better know as Harry; Lily handed the small child to James as she made her way to the kitchen.

At first they seemed like a normal Wizarding family but they weren't. Lily and James were part of an order, The Order of the Phoenix. Normally, they would have just been attacked by an army of dark wizards known as Death Eaters that followed the orders of one, Lord Voldemort. But their child, little sweet Harry made the danger level they were in even higher. You see, there was a witch one that many questioned on her sanity, that prophesies that a child will destroy the dark lord. Being one of the choices (the other was Neville Longbottom) both families went into hiding.

"James, stop playing with Harry and help me get him to bed." Lily called from the kitchen, her hands busying themselves as she washed and cleaned off dishes. She enjoyed working the normal way using her magic only when she truly needed it. James laughed lightly before making his way upstairs setting their child down into his crib and quickly made his way downstairs once more, only to freeze when the living room door burst open.

"Lily! He's here, get Harry and run!" James yelled at his wife before she ran upstairs. Her green optics looked around frantically before she grabbed a strange object and made her way into the nursery. Harry stared up at his mother with wide, innocent eyes. Her own optics filled with tears before she leaned down to gently run her fingers against his soft cheek,

"Harry.. Never forget that your father and I love you. Dumbledore can not be trusted.." She whispered softly before beginning to carve something within a small basket that she had placed into Harry's crib, fumbling slightly, she laid blankets around his body before gently laying him unto the softness of the small transportation. With a loud bang did the door to the nursery open and in walked the cloaked figure.

"Please not Harry, take me instead!" Lily would cry out and in the end, that would be the last time young Harry would see his loving mother, be held by his rascal father, and live within the Wizarding world,

That night did the Wizarding World loose a precious gift and family while being saved from the darkest of all wizards'. But their loose was another's gain as young Lady Phantomhive found herself with a child in hand. Her heart went out quickly to the sobbing boy she had found in a small basket within a dark alley way. No place should a child have been! The blonde beauty smiled sweetly as she bounced the baby in her hands before he soon fell quickly to sleep.

The noblewoman made her way down the side walk quickly before smiling happily when she spotted her husband and child. Both faces held identical shock within their matching eyes before the woman giggled sweetly. Briefly speaking to the Phantomhive Lord she turned and leaned downward to show the wide eyed, excited Ciel.

"Look, Ciel… He's your new baby brother. Harlan Phantomhive…"

* * *

**Author's Note: **How did it go? I made some revisions to match my writing style more, hope no one minded…


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnings: **Slash, Homosexual Relationship, Demons, Swearing, Adult Content, and Slight Shota.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter nor Kuroshitsuji.

**Update: **So, I have been asked to keep the original chapters.. *sigh* I really wanted to make it more my writing style and go more in depth on what had happened to Harry, how he got into the alley, what happened during the time Lady and Lord Phantomhive had been murdered and such. But since I would like to respect the wishes of the original writer and the person who adopted this story I will add in their own chapter that they have taken the time to write… Perhaps I'll create chapters in between that explain the past and stuff?

* * *

_**Nine years later**_

It has been nine years since that fateful day that Harry landed on the Phantomhive's doorstep since then there has been a lot going on. First of all, a year ago was when Mr. and Mrs. Phantomhive died in the fire at their mansion. Ciel being the nine and the oldest of them at the time was the one to make the deal with Sebastian the demon. Ever since Ciel has been busy being lord Phantomhive, while Harry helped Sebastian with the butler duties.

Meanwhile, back with the Wizarding world they have already exhausted all resources for finding Harry. They have given up and called him dead. Inside Hogwarts is another story completely for there is nothing but depression from the last two true marauders. As soon as Sirius had gotten to Godric's Hollow and found James and Lily dead he searched everywhere for Harry. By the time Albus had gotten there Sirius was near desperation and tears to find Harry.

Both, Remus and Sirius had retreated to Hogwarts to get over their depression. They would be glad to know that Harry was safe and sound. Although he was feeling neglected by his adopted older brother Harry knew Ciel had to do things and was okay with it. So on the morning of July 31st he got up and got ready for the day as usual. He didn't even realize what day it was and treated it like any other day. He got the others up before Sebastian had to and went to wake his older brother before his morning tea and treat was served.

"Wake up Ciel, it is morning and Sebastian will be here any moment now with your morning tea and treat." When Harry heard his brother groan and the sheets move he nodded with satisfaction and went to get Ciel's morning bath ready. He closed the bathroom door just as Sebastian opened the bedroom one.

As Sebastian pushed the cart in the room he sighed hearing the signs of Harry being awake. "Figures the one day he should get to sleep in on, is the one day he forgets about as unimportant." As Sebastian was saying this he prepared the tea for Ciel. Ciel looked at him in question while taking his tea. Sebastian asked, "You did not forget his birthday being today did you?"

Only the widening of his eyes would give away the fact that Ciel had forgotten. Sebastian sighed again and said, "Luckily I had anticipated you forgetting because of being so busy and had taken the liberty of buying both mine and your gift for him." The conversation stopped as the water running stopped. Then the bathroom door opened revealing Harry in his regular clothing of a green undershirt, black suit jacket, brown pants, silver tie, and black shoes. As he crossed the room he was stopped from opening the bedroom door by Ciel.

"Little brother, come sit with me and share this treat after all it is your birthday and you should be getting treated and not helping around the mansion like you normally do." As with Ciel, the only way you could tell that he had forgotten is by the slight widening of his eyes. Harry blushed a little in embarrassment for forgetting his own birthday and sat down with Ciel on the bed. Sebastian then decided to join them on the bed to give his own birthday wishes to Harry.

Soon they had all gotten off the bed and were ready for the day. As they headed out of the room they all split up. Ciel to his study, Sebastian to the kitchen, and Harry to the garden. Seeing as Finny destroys the gardens Harry took that over and left all the statue lifting and carrying to Finny. later in the day during dinner is when the rest of the household gave harry their birthday wishes. The next day was when they all went back to their regular routine. A few days later is when the Jack the Ripper case showed up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note from Avadeya: **The second chapter didn't really have much of Harry's birthday in it, and the last couple of sentences kind of.. Just declared Harry's birthday over. But I wanted to write a little bit more into it. For those of you who read the first two chapters by the original author, I sincerely hope that you aren't disappointed with what I write. Also, the title may change because I honestly have no idea why it was named that.

The reason why one of the warnings is slash depending on the reviewers is because when I read the original reviews, someone asked if the pairing was going to be Harry/Sebastian. It will be, but only if the readers want it to be. Honestly, I would prefer it to be slash, but it depends on you guys. So, tell me who you want Harry and/or Sebastian to be paired with or if you don't want them to be paired with anyone. And no, I don't care who wants it, the pairing _will not_ be Harry/Ciel.

Ahem... It said it was nine years later. That could either mean Harry turned ten, or he turned eleven. Because Harry's parents died when he was about 1 and a half. I'm going to say he's eleven.

**Twili: **So yes, this is the original for chapter three. Um.. enjoy? Also I'm keeping the pairings a secret!

* * *

_Stars and Moon_

When Harry walked out of the bathroom, he wasn't surprised to see Sebastian already there and his brother up. But, his eyes widened slightly when he heard Ciel say it was his birthday. Ciel was never overly affectionate after their parents died, but he always did small things to make Harry welcome and feel happy.

Harry knew that he was adopted, even though no one ever told him. It was the small things that tipped him off. Neither of his parents had his green eyes and they always treated Harry as though he were fragile; that they would lose him if they weren't kind enough. Sometimes Ciel, when he had gotten angry at him when they were younger would say he wasn't even his real brother. So when Ciel remembered his birthday, it meant something special to Harry, and he was grateful.

Sebastian always remembered as well, and would get him a present that meant something, though Harry didn't always know what it meant. He had only been with them for the past two years, so maybe it was just that one thing. But, he had a feeling that the same could be said for his present this year.

Harry smiled widely and sat on the edge of Ciel's bed, carefully taking both his presents as though they would break beneath his fingers. Ciel's was wrapped in a delicate red with a gold ribbon at the top. It wasn't overly big, it was long and wide but the width was barely two inches. Harry grinned; he knew what it was going to be. Ciel was always complaining about how Harry didn't dress in an expensive fashion like he did. Harry carefully unwrapped the bow - he didn't like ruining the paper or the fabric the bow was made out of - and unwrapped the paper. His grin widened as he took the top of the box off and looked at the emerald green fabric. It was much nicer than the clothes he wore now - when they were new they looked fine, but he never bothered to take care of them.

He glanced at Ciel out of the corners of his eyes and laughed silently. Ciel was currently staring at the gift in surprise, and then glared at Sebastian who was smiling innocently. So, Ciel hadn't remembered his birthday, but it was Sebastian who did. The fact didn't upset Harry. He knew his brother was busy now that he ran the family business and something else. Harry knew Ciel had a secret agenda aside from being the Queen's Guard Dog and the the company. He never asked, though, and respected Ciel's decision; Ciel would come to Harry if he wanted him to know.

Harry set Ciel's - Sebastian's - gift aside and looked at the one Sebastian had given to him. It was small, about the size of his fist or maybe a little bigger. The wrapping was green and the ribbon was silver. Harry smiled - those were his favorite colors. He unwrapped the present in a similar way as the first time and opened up the top. Harry's eyes widened a fraction. It was a necklace. The chain was thin and silver with a snake in the middle of it. Its body was obsidian and the eye was emerald to match his own green eyes. A soft smile played on Harry's lips as he looked up at Sebastian. "Thank you," Harry whispered, "Help me put it on?" He asked a little louder.

Harry had always been fascinated by snakes. When he had first seen one, he didn't like how it slithered and taunted him with it's beady eyes. He had thought it was beautiful, but he never liked things he didn't understand. It made him feel distrustful because he never knew how to read it's body language, or hear it's language. But then, the snake _spoke _to him. He could understand and speak back and learned to love snakes, because sometimes they were his only companion. Ciel was too busy, Sebastian always followed Ciel, the servants were in love with those two and while they adored him, they followed his brother and Sebastian first and foremost - he didn't hate them for it, because they couldn't help it.

When Harry had tried telling Ciel about his ability to speak to snakes, Ciel had scoffed and told him not to play around and that lying was bad. Then, he knew that not everyone could speak to snakes as he did and didn't tell anyone else. He continued to talk to snakes, but would stop whenever someone got close to him. Harry knew that the necklace meant that Sebastian knew, and maybe even believed him. The thought made Harry smiled even wider.

The Butler smiled and bowed, "Yes, my Lord."

He saw Ciel's eyes twitch. Harry didn't know why, but Ciel always got mad when Sebastian called him Lord. He had even told Sebastian when he thought Harry wasn't listening to never call Harry that again and to leave him out of it. Sebastian hadn't replied other than a small smile and the narrowing of the eyes.

Harry felt Sebastian's pale fingers ghost over his cheek as he pulled the chain behind his neck. A small click was the only way that Harry knew that Sebastian was finished. The necklace rested against his breast as though it was always there, he didn't even feel the weight of it very much even though he knew it was heavier than it felt.

Sebastian ran his fingers through his hair and smiled gently, "Happy birthday," he said before walking out the door and presumably to the kitchen. Everyone ran his fingers through his unruly back hair, they said that it felt as soft as silk even though it didn't look like it and they had to feel it to believe it. He didn't mind that either, in fact, he liked it because it felt nice. He felt protected and loved.

Ciel glared after his Butler before getting out of bed. "I have work to do, Harry. Have Sebastian take you out if you want," and then he left too. Harry got up a few seconds after Ciel left and made the bed and then made his way out to the garden.

The garden was his self-proclaimed responsibility, seeing as he was always bored with sitting inside and doing nothing all day. After the fire, he was taken in by his Aunt and his brother was nowhere to be found. While he was with Madam Red he worked on her gardens because her own Butler was a wreck and destroyed anything he touched and because it helped him cope with the knowledge that his brother was missing. He found that it was something he enjoyed immensely.

And after Ciel came back with Sebastian, Finny came shortly after. Harry loved Finny like another brother, but he was too strong for his own good. Finny didn't seem like he could hurt a fly, but his strength made it impossible for him to tend to the gardens without damaging the flowers in the process. So, Harry had made it his job to tend to the flowers - he had a talent for it.

His favorites were the Lilies. Not only were they beautiful, they reminded him of _something_ but he couldn't remember what. The name just sounded familiar. He probably heard it around London, or it was the name of some girl who wanted him to court her. He wasn't interested in courting anyone. Lizzy, Ciel's fiancé, had nearly driven him crazy and even tested Ciel's patience, so he didn't want anything to do with girls like her. Or girls in general.

Once Harry had finished tending to the flowers, he went back into the mansion. With his brother being the Earl, they got a lot of things most people wouldn't. While the family company paid for the house, being Earl also helped. His brother's position also had it's effects on Harry; some of them unwanted. He was treated with respect and fear by most and hatred and disdain with others. The police hated Ciel for his usual meddling, and they hated Harry because he was Ciel's brother and therefore guilty by association.

Sebastian was right where Harry thought he would be - the kitchen. He spent most of his time in there, so you could almost always find him there. Harry was silent as he made his way in, but he knew Sebastian would know he was there; he always did. He watched him as he cleaned the dishes and planned what to make for lunch. Harry didn't know why Sebastian pretended to plan - he made Harry's favorite dishes last time, so he would probably make it this time as well.

Sebastian's eyes gleamed as they looked over at Harry where he sat against the wall, elbows on his knees. "Harry, would you like to go shopping?" Harry had asked Sebastian to call him Harry when he saw that Ciel didn't like it when Sebastian called him Lord, and Sebastian normally did unless Harry has specifically requested something.

Harry shook his head, "No. I'm just bored so I came here," he gave Sebastian a cheeky grin which made Sebastian smiled back.

"Not much for you to do here if you're bored," Sebastian replied. Sebastian was normally more open with Harry than he was anyone else, even Ciel which Harry thought was strange. He knew there was something between the two - but it certainly wasn't friendship.

Harry laughed and shook his head to free him from his musings, "Aw, but Sebby, being with you is always fun," he teased. Sebastian spent more time with Ciel, but when Harry and Sebastian spent time together, they always acted like friends. Not master and servant. Harry thought that Sebastian was one of the only people who didn't care about him because of his brother's status. That he was Harry's friend because he liked Harry for who he was, even though Harry was still a kid. He was mature for his age; not as playful as Finny but not as serious as Ciel.

Sebastian smirked and turned back to the stove to cook Harry's birthday dinner, "I supposed, Har-bear," Sebastian lips quirked at the sound of Harry's groan - he hated the nickname Lizzy gave him when he was five, "How is Zaitae?" Sebastian asked, subtly changing the subject. Zaitae was a snake, one that Harry frequently talked to and liked the most. He was a Habu snake, Harry learned after their first conversation.

Harry had told Sebastian about Zaitae after he got permission from the snake himself. "How did you know?" Harry asked, ignoring Sebastian's question.

Sebastian turned again to face Harry, "Know what?" He asked, feigning innocence.

"How did you know that I can understand snakes?" Harry asked again.

Sebastian shrugged, "I had my suspicions when Ciel mentioned it," Sebastian only ever called Ciel by his name when he was with Harry, knowing that it would irk Ciel, Harry kept it to himself, "But it was confirmed when I heard you speaking their language."

Harry's eyes lit up, "You can speak to them too?"

Sebastian shook his head and frowned, "No. It can not be learned; you have to be born with the ability to speak Parseltongue. I can only recognize the language."

Harry wasn't too disappointed with Sebastian's confession, "Parseltongue," Harry whispered, tasting the word as it slipped from his mouth, "I like it," Harry beamed. Sebastian smiled in return and went back to cooking the Birthday Boy's lunch.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note (Avadeya): **The first part of this chapter is still Harry's birthday, but a part of it having to do with Sebastian and Ciel and only linked to Harry. After the break, it's the day they're all going to the party and where Ciel wore a dress in the series. And, just as a little note, I'm totally with Maylene on this one. The pairing will be Sebastian/Harry because even though I've had very few reviews they all asked for it, and... I want Sebastian/Harry too. Lol.

Scroll down to the bottom if you want an explanation for the first part. My god, I _hate_ writing dialogue.

**Twili: **So if you read Avadeya's authors note she said she was pairing Harry and Sebastian.. well, that gave away my pairing but since most don't read this part then well.. surprise for you~?

_Stars and Moon_

Sebastian's eyes glowed red with anger as he read over the letter. "What is it, Sebastian?" came Ciel's voice as he entered the dining hall before just before dinner. It figures Harry would be late for his own birthday dinner.

Sebastian made a disgruntled sound in the back of his throat that sounded like an odd cross between a groan and a growl. He tossed the letter over to Ciel and the letter landed right in front of the one-eyed boy. Ciel looked at the letter with loathing, "Why would I care to read this, Sebastian?"

"It's about Harry, My Lord. When you read it, be sure to realize it's all true and not a joke," Sebastian warned. Ciel was already opening and reading the letter when he heard it was about Harry.

Ciel was gaping in a very un-Ciel like manner by the end of it, "A magic school?" Sebastian nodded. "If Harry... If Harry's really a _wizard_then why shouldn't we let him go to this school to learn to control it?" Ciel didn't understand why Sebastian looked like he wanted to burn the letter, and he didn't know exactly who and what Harry was to the Wizarding World. To him, Harry was just another wizard among them, albeit a precious one.

"He would be used, My Lord. Even I have heard of Harry Potter's feats as a child and he was believed to be dead. If he were to resurface now, they wouldn't allow him to have a normal life. They'd train him to fight in their war," Sebastian explained. Ciel was nodding and then tossed the letter back to the butler and told him to get rid of it however he wanted.

Sebastian took of his glove, "Yes, my Lord," he said before the letter caught fire and turned to ash. He glared at the ash before cleaning it up and as Harry and Ciel re-entered the dining hall, Sebastian left.

"I will _not_ let them take him from me."

_-_

Ciel told Harry about most of his cases, but he didn't really give much details concerning them. This was probably the first time Ciel had explained things in detail. So, Harry was rightfully suspicious of his brother's motives behind telling him. Sebastian's shoulders were shaking and he was covering his mouth with his hand, so Harry knew it couldn't be good if it made _Sebastian_ laugh. Sebastian rarely ever laughed, and when he did, you knew there was going to be trouble.

"Harry, you know I love you, right?" Ciel asked. _Uh oh, _Harry thought, _this _can't_ be good._

And he was right.

"I need you to do something for me, Harry. It's really important. It's something only you can do," Ciel stated with earnest.

Harry was currently backed up against the wall Ciel had cornered him into. Maylene was leering at him in a way that she usually looks at Sebastian, which, frankly, scared the crap out of him. Blood was running down her nose, which she was trying - and failing - to conceal behind her hand. Finny was looking at him with envy, and Bard was looking at him with a mixture of pity and amusement.

"No, Ciel. I'm not wearing a dress for you no matter what you do!" Harry yelled, his eyes widening as he saw what Sebastian had pulled from behind his back. _How dare Sebastian betray him! _Harry made a run for it, but only made it a few feet before Sebastian's strong arm held him back and against his chest.

"Now, Harry," the butler practically purred, "I think you'd look simply beautiful in a dress," now he was trying to conceal another bout of laughter as Harry blushed bright red and stammered out a reply that sounded like gibberish. How the bloody hell was he supposed to reply to _that?_

Maylene observed the two with interest and licked her suddenly dry lips. "Sebastian," she started and the butler reluctantly looked at her, "Why do you think Harry'd look beautiful in a dress?" Her mouth went dry and more blood ran from her nose which he hastily wiped away with her already bloodied hand. She was in love all over again.

This time it was Ciel who turned red and started sprouting nonsense while Bard laughed harder than he had in days. "Sebastian!" Ciel sputtered. Sebastian looked unamused as he pulled a still stammering Harry closer to his chest.

"He'd look like the perfect young lady. You wouldn't even have to do much, just a wig and a dress. Just look at his frame! It screams girl," Sebastian teased Harry which left everyone speechless. Sebastian didn't tease ever.

If one looked closely, you could see Harry's left eye twitching madly as he stomped on Sebastian's polished black shoe. "Yeah? How about _you _put on a dress and masquerade around as a girl!" Harry knew he shouldn't have been that mad. He knew he had feminine features. He was short and petite and his lashes were long and black, his face was heart-shaped and his lips were full and pink. And whether he liked it or not, he did have curves that a young man shouldn't have. He just hated it when it was pointed out to him, just like Ciel hated it when he was reminded he was just a kid.

Harry ran to his room, completely embarrassed about what had just happened. He had just been asked to wear a dress because he looked like a girl and to be bait for some... some _pervert_ who killed girls! _Pretty_ girls!

Harry slammed the door to his bedroom and slid down the door after locking it. He felt the tears run down his face and he felt humiliated and weak and betrayed. Harry told Sebastian everything. He told him that he was insecure about how he looked and that he hated it when people mistook him for a girl or called him pretty, or anything like that, and Sebastian just goes and does that! What was that about anyway? You don't just say something like that to another guy, not only is it insulting, it's embarrassing.

Maylene had practically been eating him with her eyes, Bard was laughing it up, and Finny looked like he _wanted _to be the one in the dress. Well, if Finny wanted the bloody dress, then he could be the bait instead.

He took a few deep breaths to calm himself down. Harry wiped his face and sighed into his hands. He overreacted and he knew it. Now that he had calmed down, he knew he should probably apologize to Sebastian for stepping on his foot.

There was a knock and a worried voice sounded through the door, "Harry, I'm sorry. Can I come in?" Well, speak of the devil and he shall come. Harry nodded even though he knew Sebastian wouldn't see the gesture. He unlocked the door and backed away from it so Sebastian wouldn't back the door into him when he opened it.

When the door opened, Harry forgot about what Sebastian had just done to him and burst out laughing.

His best friend, _Sebastian_, was wearing a black frilly maid's dress with completed accessories and was wearing one of the most pathetic looks Harry had ever seen. Sebastian then smiled brightly and Harry knew that everything was forgiven. But, since Sebastian had worn a dress, then so would Harry.

He stopped laughing immediately.

-

Harry had always been a good dancer. Lizzy had often forced him to dance and would scold him when he did not dance as well as his brother, or so Lizzy had claimed. Harry knew for a fact that Ciel had two left feet and always hated dancing, and refused to be taught. Harry was grateful for that; he had no wish for his brother to kill either himself or his trainer.

But, this was one of those rare times that he _hated _that he knew how to dance. It was one of the reasons why Harry had to be in this ridiculous green dress and the long black itchy wig that was placed firmly on his head. And he was quite sure Sebastian had been too enthusastic about this whole ordeal. Somewhere around the time Sebastian showed him his dress and when Sebastian had helped him with the dress, he knew Sebastian was enjoying it entirely too much.

That butler was going to pay _hell_ for this.

Lizzy had almost spotted him, as well. It was just his luck that Lizzy would be here and see him like this. He kept asking himself why it was him and not his brother. This was his case after all, and he never once asked Harry to help him before this. _Slimy git will pay for this too._ But, for now, all he could do was avoid Lizzy and think of ways to kill Sebastian and Ciel slowly and painfully. Perhaps order the snakes to bite them until they bled to death? Yes, that sounded like a great plan.

Before Harry would even say _'eep'_Sebastian was tugging him to the dance floor. Harry could feel his heart pounding against his chest as Sebastian put his hand on Harry's waist and leaned down so his breath was ghosting over Harry's lips, "Act natural, Har-bear. Lizzy and Druitt are watching."

Harry grit his teeth as he felt his blush deepen. He should not be acting like this, _especially _when he's doing something important for his brother, albiet it was a very embarrassing important thing. Then a thought crossed his head.

_Why couldn't Maylene do this? Or better yet, Finny?_

Damn them all.

Harry was brought back from his musings as the song ended. He could see from the corner of his eyes Viscount making his way through the crowd towards him. _Great_. Sebastian his a snarl with a cough as he let go of Harry's hand a waist. He walked a few feet away, but stayed close enough that he could intervene if he needed too. He wasn't about to let the disgusting human defile his Harry. Ever.

Harry shuddered as he felt Viscount grip his waist, completely unlike the way Sebastian had. Druitt wasn't gentle, in fact, Harry doubted he ever handled a woman with grace in his life. Good looks could only get him so far. Harry grimaced, he really hated this.

"My beautiful little emerald, how are you enjoying the dance?"

_Emerald? Does this guy have no originality? _Harry tried not to wince as he smelled Druitt's wine-tinged breath, "It was an honour to meet you and to be invited, but..." Harry lied through his teeth, forcing a shy smile onto his lips.

"But what?" Viscount purred, leaning in closer to Harry's face.

"But, I'm quite bored. Would you know of anything better to do?" Harry asked, feigning innocence as he flirted. _Must kill Ciel, must kill Ciel, must _destroy_ Ciel._

Viscount smirked, "I might know something we could do. But, you might be a little too young..." he pretended to wonder while inside Harry knew he was scheming. _Yeah, well, tough luck arsehole._

"I assure you, I am already a full-fledged lady," Harry fluttered his eyelashes and vowed to kill the man once this was over with. Currently, Viscount, Ciel, and Sebastian were at the top of his To-Kill-List.

Viscount's smirk widened and he cupped Harry's chin, bringing him closer to his face, "Good to hear, my little emerald," he purred in a way that Harry thought was meant to be suductive but was actually quite creepy. It took all of Harry's willpower to not pull away.

Druitt's gaze landed on his chest, which was stuffed of course, and his eyes widened slightly at the necklace, "My, my, little emerald. Quite the beautiful necklace," Harry had a feeling Viscount was going to say more, but just then Sebastian landed with a rather loud bang as he let down a human-sized box. Viscount looked at Sebastian in surprise as he started sprouting nonesense about a magic trick, "I don't remember aranging this..."

"Viscount, I don't have any patience for silly hand tricks. You said you knew something that would be fun?" Harry pouted as he tried to take Druitt's attention away from Sebastian. As much as Harry hated this, he had a job to do and he was going to do it.

Viscount smiled lecherously at him before taking his hand and pulling him up some steps and into a dark room. Before he had even taken two steps, he had started feeling dizzy as the sickeningly sweet scent filled the air. He tried forming a question, but his lips wouldn't work and before he knew it, the world fell dark.

-

When Harry came to, he was blindfolded and in a cage if the bars digging into his back were any indication. The scent must have been something to knock him out, but he wasn't going to worry about that right now. He had been captured and since he wasn't with Sebastian, he knew that Druitt had probably gone somewhere where the butler couldn't find him.

Harry held back a sob as he heard Viscount's voice. They were going to sell him, either whole or in pieces and that thought terrified him. He sat still, though, besides the slight trembling in his hands. The blindfold was removed as Druitt mentioned his emerald colored eyes, and his sight was filled with hundreds of masked men and woman.

_What kind of monster sold human parts? What kind of monster _bought_ human parts? _

Harry stiffled another sob as the men and woman cheered. _Where was Sebastian when he needed him? _

Then, the lights went out and he heard everyone scream. Harry gulped and tried his best not to move or make a sound as he heard Viscount's muffled gasp and a heavy thump he figured was Druitt's body hitting the floor.

Harry hadn't even realized he had shut his eyes until he was bundled into familar arms, "Sebastian," he breathed. He was _safe _and with Sebastian.

"Go to sleep, Harry. I won't let anyone hurt you, I promise," Sebastian said softly as he pushed the wig out of Harry's eyes and held the fearful boy close. Only when Harry relaxed and fell asleep did Sebastian move to leave the building, stepping on everyone who was in his way.

Never again was he going to put Harry in that kind of danger again.

**Avadey Explanation: **Hogwarts, I think, sends out the letters magically and doesn't really check it. I mean, look at how many first year students there always is. Do you really think Dumbledore would spend his time writing each and every one of them? I have my vote on a magic means. I don't think Dumbledore would be all that worried if a letter is discarded except in the first book because he knows it's Harry Potter. But, since they all think he's dead and Neville is the new Boy-Who-Lived since Harry _'died'_ they won't really check each letter for the names "Harry Potter" so... Get what I mean?

Oh, and, Sebastian is very possessive.

**Avadeya Author's Note: **I had fun writing this, but I think I kinda screwed the chapter up somewhere. Grr. I don't think it's _too_ bad, but oh well. I just hope everyone reading this enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. Greil will be in the next chapter... I'm probably just going to do some useless stuff in the beginning and then skip to the Greil killing Madam Red part.

I don't know which I like better. Harry crossdressing or Ciel. They both look cute, don't you think? Druitt is very creepy. I'd smack that guy into next week if I ever met him. Poor Harrykins.

Anyway, thanks for reading and reviews are love as always!


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: **The Stars and The Moon

**Warnings: **Slash, Homosexual Relationship, Demons, Swearing, Adult Content, and Slight Shota.

**Pairings: **Harry x Sebastian, Ciel x Elizabeth, Mayleen x Bard, and the rest are a secret~

**Summary: **One in the same, like a light in the darkness... Lily knew she could not trust Dumbledore and in the end she was right. So, she only did what she knew she had to do, keep her baby safe. Adopted from Avadeya and KaggyAlucardSessy

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter nor Kuroshitsuji if I did well... *evil cackle*

* * *

Bird chirped sweetly as the dew of morning slowly dripped off the green leaves of the season. The young raven haired child laid on the bed, sleeping soundly and safely from the horrors of the night before. Harlan or rather, Harry as some called him, eyes fluttered slightly before snapping open as he sat up quickly too look around in his surroundings. Silently and dryly, he would sob into his hand. He was safe, Sebastian protected him. Softly there was a knock at the door startling the young male out of his slight daze before he weakly called out,

"Come in."

The door opened slowly and in stepped his older brother, Ciel. Worry evident in his only seeing eye. Quickly, the young lord made his way towards the bed before practically scooping Harry into his arms. The younger held tight to his older brother and nuzzled his face into the crook of Ciel's neck.

"I am so sorry I put you in harm's way, Harry…"

"It's alright, brother. I'm fine now." Harry replied in a soothing whisper before Ciel slowly pulled away to gently run his fingers through the raven locks of his sweet brother. His one sapphire eye staring into the depths of the bright emerald optics of his younger brother,

"No it's not alright, I promised I would protect you but instead I allowed harm to come to you."

Never once had Harry seen his brother so broken up like this. Yet, he had shed no tear and neither would he. His lips upturned in a sweet smile before patting Ciel's head. He wouldn't argue with the other, especially not so early in the morning.

"What's for breakfast?" He asked chirpily with a wide smile causing Ciel to blink and laugh lightly creating one of the rare moments when the male was actually more… child like.

Sebastian watched closely from Ciel's study, in his hands held a small stack of papers. His ruby optics watched carefully as Harry ran around the garden below. His hand grasped Finny's tightly as he dragged the blonde gardener around. Lips moving to rapidly for the demon butler to Decyfer really though, it seemed as though Harry was asking question about the random flowers in the garden seeing as though the young male's hands seemed to point towards the array of plant life. Finny's eyes just seemed to stare confused and in wonderment before saying something about asking Sebastian about them later.

Ciel glanced up as his pen stopped moving fluidly against the textured paper before glancing up at his demon servant, his chin lightly leaning against his hand for support,

"Sebastian." He called out calmly, his voice filled with the same as always commanding tone.

"Yes, my lord?" Sebastian replied, turning his head to stare down at his young master with indifference. The Phantomhive lord sighed lightly before leaning against the back of his chair, one leg crossing over the other as he stared seriously into the eyes of the other.

"Are you perhaps… Enchanted by Harry?" He question softly, catching the demon off guard for once.

"My Lord?" Sebastian questioned as he had quickly composed himself once more. Ciel sighed some before shaking his head at the demon, not really in the mood to play the other's games.

"Forget what I said, hand the others to me." Ciel said as he looked back down as he slid the completed paper into a neat pile just as Sebastian laid down the stack gently. Soon the raven haired demon leaned forward to whisper into the younger's ear,

"I am enchanted by master Harry. I must say I very much want him." He spoke lowly to the shocked lord before Ciel sucked in a breath and composed himself quickly. Sebastian leaned up once more before taking the completed stack before moving to the door only to be stopped as Ciel called out,

"Sebastian, if you ever hurt Harry in any way possible I will find a way to completely and utterly destroy you."

Soon the lips of the demon upturned into a smirk,

"Yes… my lord."

Harry smiled widely as Finny waved good bye, off to help Mayleen with something. The raven haired child looked around quickly before running off and behind the large mansion before crouching down, "Zaitae, are you there..?" The raven child would whisper softly before the snake slithered out from hiding.

"_Young Harry, I felt an emotional disturbance from you the night before. Are you well?" _The snake hissed out softly, her black eyes staring into the green optics of the male. Harry shifted slightly before smiling some,

"_Ah, something scary happened to me but it's alright. Sebastian saved me…"_ He hissed back softly, his pale cheeks glowing with a deep red hue as he thought back on the tall butler. Sebastian was his best friend he couldn't live without the other.

Zaitae stared before releasing a hissing like chuckle, shaking her head gently. It was so obvious the other was beginning to develop feeling for the demon butler. But she would not intervene, for now at least.

"Harry! Dinner's ready!" Came the cry of Mayleen as the red haired maid tripped and made acquaintance with the ground once more. Harry laughed lightly before patting Zaitae's head gently, standing, and ran over to the fumbling maid as he helped her up.

"_I hope you find happiness, Harry…_"

* * *

That's all. I'm sorry I didn't write more and I would like to have your opinion. Should Harry witness Madam Red being Jack the Ripper or would you like for him to keep his wide eyed innocence? Review please!


End file.
